Nanoporous metal materials not only have high specific surface area, specific modulus and other characteristics, but also have a high thermal conductivity, high conductivity and other characteristics of metal materials, and have been widely used in a plurality of fields such as catalysis, energy storage and transformation, biosensor, molecular detection, silence vibration, shielding, heat exchange, electrochemistry.
In general, the nanoporous metal materials are often used in form of a nanoporous metal composite. However, the nanoporous metal materials are composited with other materials by a binder, which increases internal resistance of the nanoporous metal composite. Further, the nanoporous metal materials are very fragile. Therefore, a conductivity of the nanoporous metal composite is low, and a strength of the nanoporous metal composite is poor, which limit the application of the nanoporous metal composite.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making three-dimensional porous composite structure which can overcome the shortcomings as described above.